This invention relates to radiopharmaceutical compositions containing tantalum-178 and to a method and kit for preparing such compositions.
Radiochemistry presently is utilized in biological research and medical diagnosis. Certain radioactive preparations, when introduced into a biological system, will localize in specific organs, tissues or skeletal material. With radiation detecting devices such as a gamma camera or a high pressure, multiwire proportional camera, the target areas are visualized and the functioning of certain organs such as the heart, the kidney or the liver then can be monitored to diagnose a particular disease or structural defect in the biological system.
Presently, the preferred isotope for use in radiopharmaceutical preparations is technetium-99m (Tc-99m). Technetium-99 has a high specific activity which makes it possible to visualize deep organs, yet the radiation is easily collimated. It has a half-life of 6 hours which makes it useful for many diagnostic purposes. However, its use is not desirable in certain patients such as pediatric patients since even with this half-life which is considered relatively short, the radiation to which the pediatric patient is exposed may be unsafe.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide radiopharmaceutical compositions which, when introduced into a biological system can be detected by presently available apparatus and which do not subject the biological system to radiation for extended periods of time. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide such radiopharmaceutical compositions which subject the biological system to radiation to a dosage and for a period of time substantially less than that of technetium-99m.